Forgiven
by Andra Black
Summary: Kisame ruins a special surprise set up by Lexy and leaves Itachi to cheer her up while he figures out how to apologize to her. Sorry, no smut this time .


**Ok, I still have my mojo, but unfortunately I'm still stuck on Watchig the Heavens Cry, and I'm also attempting a little comic/doujinshi of Sarianah x Kakuzu. I don't do comics very often, but whenever I get a certain urge there's no stopping me xP**, **though usually it always ends up incomplete _**

**Anyways, I got this story idea from a dream and it was too cute not to make it into a story ^_^ you'll agree with me, I know it. **

"Oh~! Where are they?! Someone couldn't have possibly eaten them, have they?!"

Kisame stopped abruptly at the sound of his Kitten's dismay, along with Itachi, having just returned from a mission that barely took a few hours.

"Is something wrong, Lexy?" the raven inquired, worried from the mist covering her eyes; she was on the verge of crying.

"The Chocolate Strawberries I bought yesterday, they're gone!" she exclaimed, a tear spilling over.

Kisame stiffened as a look of realization settled over his face. Itachi noticed this and sternly asked his lover, "Kisame?"

Wincing, the brute regretfully muttered, "I was hungry." "Y-you ate them? Both packs?!" the brunette asked in disbelief.

Confused at the anger taking place on the teen's face Kisame nodded, "Yeah, why are you upset about it? You can always get more, right?"

He was overly confused when the teen's face screwed up in frustration, and she stomped past him while sending a fist to the wall, leaving an imprint with the plaster crumbling off as she disappeared down the corridor.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

Itachi sighed exasperatedly, "She planned to share those strawberries with you, they were very important." "She can get more, right?"

"The store that made those strawberries is particular closed down for good yesterday. You can't get them anywhere else. Her mother used to take her there all the time when she was little; it was very important to her, and she wanted to spend the last moments of her memories there with you." Itachi explained, remembering Lexy informing him of her plans for this afternoon.

Face going blank Kisame suddenly left the kitchen and out the front door. "Kisame?" "I'll be back later, try to cheer her up a bit while I'm gone."

Sighing once again the Uchiha strode down the halls, following the sound of his lover's sobbing, and quietly opened the door, softly murmuring, "Lexy?" "Go away." came the muffled reply.

Rolling his eyes Itachi entered the room, face softening at seeing the girl sitting in bed, hugging her knees. Closing his eyes for a moment he calmly strode over and sat next to her.

"You can't stay mad at Kisame forever, you know that." he told her, gently hugging her and pressing his nose into her hair. "He didn't know what they were for."

He felt her nod, and moved away slightly so she could sit up. "I know that, Itachi, but... I just can't believe he ate them all, even though trawberries do happen to be his favorite."

Chuckling lightly Itachi kissed her sweetly before hugging her again. "Kisame left after you walked off. He's probably trying to gather his thoughts or planning a way to apologize."

Lexy frowned, feeling somewhat guilty that she had worried her lover like that. "I didn't mean to make him feel bad." He hushed her, "I know you didn't, but hopefully when he comes back you two can make up."

. . . . . .

After a while Itachi stood from the bed after hearing a knock on the door, brows raising upon seeing the shark holding a small gift wrapped box. "Is she feeling any better?" he asked, receiving a nod as his lover stepped aside to let him in.

"I'll leave you two alone." Itachi stated, leaving down the hallway to do who knows what.

Hiding the box behind his back he slowly approached the brunette with apologetic eyes. "Hey kitten? I got you a little something."

Lexy's eyes lit up slightly at the mention of a present, the eagerness in her chocolate hues only getting brighter as he sat next to her. Smirking at how anticipating she was he held it out to her, pulling the giant red bow loose to watch it fall open with the wrapping paper.

A wavering smile spread on her lips as tears began to fall, "Oh Kisame, you didn't!" Kissing her cheek the brute wiped away the tears. "It took a bit of effort, but I managed to find the shop owner and asked if he could make just one more for someone special. Unfortunately there was only one strawberry left." he grumbled, placing it halfway between his teeth and holding the treat to her lips.

Giggling happily Lexy opened her mouth to take in the other half, both of them biting down at the same time and groaning as the sweet delighting flavor coated their taste buds, but it wasn't as gratifying as the connection of their lips.

Kisame looked at the girl, lips still touching while they chewed and swallowed. Lexy returned the loving gaze, whispering softly, "I'm sorry for storming out like that."

Shaking his head he held her cheek with his hand. "No, I should've thought about asking first." She laughed, "I'll just tape a piece of paper that says ; Do Not Eat, next time."

After that they simply kissed, mouths opening to taste the sweet depths and hot muscles dancing languidly as the behemoth gently pushed her back on the mattress. Her soft hands dug into the thick cloth of his cloak, and Kisame pulled away shortly to shrug it off before looming over her again to resume the heated battle between their tongues.

A sharp knock was all it took to ruin the blissful moment and both lovers looked to the open door with flustered scowls, obviously peeved, and Deidara jumped back, scared.

"Jeez, un. Fine, I'll come back later, hmm." he grumbled before closing the door.

Kisame made a hand sign to summon a water tentacle, using it to lock the door. Lexy raised her brow. "I almost forgot about that technique." The shark scoffed, reaching an arm around her waist to pull her flush to him.

"Just another day of paradise." he purred.


End file.
